


【图文】不再独身一人

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Tim Drake, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nesting, Omega Cassandra Cain, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Protective Dick Grayson, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 很难想起每天晚上在同一个巢穴中睡觉是如何成为他们的常态，但他们似乎都赞同一个事实：它是从杰森回来时开始的。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第三天：族群互动
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 55
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】不再独身一人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Never Alone Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548324) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 图在最后。

很难想起每天晚上在同一个巢穴中睡觉是如何成为他们的常态，但他们似乎都赞同一个事实：它是从杰森回来时开始的。

起初很尴尬。他们的同伴——一个他们失去了很久的Omega，一个在多年前死于暴力的人，还活着，呼吸着。几乎没有人知道如何处理这种情况。

在最初的几周里，杰森和其他任何人都没有说话也没有交流。不是因为他们不想，而是因为他们不知该如何开始。没有人知道如何与一个经历过死亡并回来过的人展开对话。

但是后来，他们得知了有关那些噩梦的事情。

杰森有时会在梦中哭泣，阿尔弗雷德会在门前经过时听到他的声音。Omega会在睡眠中说话——大多数都是胡说八道——但几乎总是用一种颤抖并恐惧的声音。

这个认知让他们担心。但是仍然没有人问，没有人发起谈话，主要是因为他们都不擅长这件事。

卡珊是第一个进入Omega巢穴里的人。那之前她没有给出任何迹象。她只是一个晚上突然抱着枕头和毯子出现在杰森的门前，然后被那困惑的Omega请进了房间，这让每个人都感到惊讶。

她之后也从未告诉任何人为什么要这么做。只不过从那以后，她每天晚上都会和杰森睡在同一个窝里。其他人只是单纯地将这归为一个Omega的本能。

但是随后，迪克也加入了他们的行列。这主要是因为他的Alpha保护性本能。他只是无法任由族群内仅有的两个Omega睡在没人保护的巢穴中；这对他来说感觉完全不对劲。迪克总是用自己的身体包裹着他们睡觉，用身体为Omega们形成一个物理屏障，以保护他们免受任何隐喻性伤害。

跟在迪克之后的是达米安。迪克在场时，恶魔崽子总是会跟随。有一天晚上他抱着枕头和格雷森一起出现了，仅此而已。幼崽最初睡在迪克附近，在他的怀里，但最终他开始偏爱睡在杰森和卡珊中间，被周身的Omega气味包围而感到宁静。达米安已经开始对新成员熟悉起来了，就像幼崽经常会对Omega做的那样。

提姆是最后加入的人。作为一个Beta，他缺乏其他人追求群体的本能，有时他甚至会因为其他人表现出的亲密关系而感到尴尬。但是提姆很聪明，很快就看懂了氛围。第一个晚上，卡珊必须亲自去把他拖进巢里，但此后他每天晚上都待在那里了，不论是杰森还是其他任何人都没有明确表现出对他存在的反对。

他们说不出噩梦是何时停止的，只是它门确实渐渐地停下了。杰森在梦中的呻吟声和瑟瑟发抖都逐渐消失，而当它偶尔仍会发生的时候，迪克则会从背后拥抱他，卡珊靠到他身旁，同时散发出她自己镇定情绪的气味，然后那些颤抖就会很快消退。直到一天，他们意识到Omega的噩梦似乎几个月都没有回来。

杰森从没说过什么，无论是关于噩梦还是他的同伴们正在试图做的事。但是他绝对有心存感激，这能从他如何开始在他们身边态度软化看出来。杰森从未试图将任何人赶出巢穴这一简单事实说明了他渴望被族群接纳的意愿；并且他知道他们这次不会再让他死了，知道他在晚上醒来时不会是一个人。对他们来说这也是一种安慰，他们可以正常地入睡和醒来，不用过度担心，因为他们会看到杰森仍然还在那，还在呼吸，（还在活着）。

对他们来说幸运的是，这次没有人怀疑Omega会真正地留下，不再会成为那只遗失的小鸟。杰森会留下来，安全地，并成为他们中的一员。

而这正是他们所有人想要的。


End file.
